<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>120% yes by pissedofsandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634933">120% yes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/pseuds/pissedofsandwich'>pissedofsandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Time Skip, spoilers up to ch 396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/pseuds/pissedofsandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>TOKYO FRANCHISE COMING SOON</strong> <span class="u">@OnigiriMiya</span></p><p><i>in reply to <span class="u">@bokkun_official</span></i> </p><p>Congratulations! In celebration of your historic engagement, please DM us so we can send you a free membership code with a 25% discount on every fourth purchase!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My favorite haikyuu fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>120% yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>edit 6/25: THIS FIC NOW HAS <a href="https://rnt-sukma.tumblr.com/post/621359711292456960/120-yes-by-pissedofsandwich-ii-thought-you">ART</a>!!!! please show your love by liking and reblogging the art &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would seem that a lot more than his life is riding on this volleyball game.</p><p>There's the exhilarating rush of being on the court once again, the hyper-awareness of the walls around him, the lack of wind and coarse sand, grabbing to the soles of his feet. The roar coming from the stands, the satisfying <em>thud</em> as his hands connect with the ball no one thought he could save. Being in a game again, making good of a promise he made a lifetime ago, in a different body, to be the one to stand on the court the longest.</p><p>There's Bokuto.</p><p>He always matches Hinata's energy iota to iota, unintimidated by the strength of their opponents, and like Hinata, relishes instead in the competition. His hits are even more powerful than Hinata remembers, his steps faster, his jumps higher. It reminds Hinata of all the years that had passed, the five years it took to get him in the right place, with the right people. With the right opponents.</p><p>With high stakes.</p><p>Bokuto had told him that he was planning to propose to Akaashi—not that Hinata knew they were dating, but when he thinks about it, he <em>really</em> should've known all along—after the game.</p><p>"But only if I win the game," Bokuto said last night, sporting an uncharacteristic anxiety in the crease of his forehead. It felt just as unnerving as seeing Kageyama smile.</p><p>"Is that a prerequisite that Akaashi-san decided on?" Hinata asked, because it really didn't seem like Akaashi to make decisions based on wins and losses. Hinata knows that Akaashi is more earnest than anyone gives him credit for.</p><p>"Well, yeah," Bokuto nodded. "I mean, the first couple of times I asked him, he laughed it off. Then the other day, when I proposed to him again, he said, <em>only if you win, Bokuto-san</em>."</p><p>"Really?" Hinata said. "Well, then we have no choice but to win tomorrow, Bokuto-san!"</p><p>"That's right!" Bokuto echoed, punching the air with more energy than he should've used. "With you giving your all to win against Kageyama tomorrow, and me giving my all to get Keiji to marry me, we would be unstoppable!"</p><p>Hinata cheered and fist-bumped Bokuto so hard that they both fell. Atsumu proceeded to bang on their dorm walls and told them to <em>shut the fuck up, I'm tryna sleep!</em></p><p>That was last night. With two sets in Black Jackals' pockets, the tension in the air only intensifies. Atsumu serves, and it's all the Adlers can do to bring the ball up. When it turns into a chance ball, Bokuto leaps and spikes it, and Hinata thinks the sound that thunders through the arena is not unlike a cannon.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey!"</p><p>Hinata grins at that familiar phrase, buoyed by the positivity and determination that Bokuto radiates. He feels his blood race. He wants to score again. He still has so many tricks up his sleeve. Things to prove just how much he's changed in the number of years he endured the beach and the sun.</p><p>Bokuto sends up his signature Bokuto beam to the stands, dorky finger guns that have the crowd clapping back with the same gusto.</p><p>Discreetly, Hinata sees Bokuto change it up—a finger-heart, which he presses to his lips and sends out into the crowd, but Hinata knows who it is really meant for.</p><p>Somewhere in the stands, Akaashi Keiji presses his own fingers to his lips and sends his love back to the ordinary ace.</p><p>Hinata's grin widens. A loud <em>tweet</em>, and he braces himself again.</p><p>He is not losing today.</p><p>*</p><p>It feels like fate when they take the fourth set, after a deuce that lasts way into the 30s. In the end, the Jackals took it, 33-31.</p><p>His left-handed spike had been the one to seal the victory for them, and the moment the ball drops—bounced off Kageyama's wrists, unsaved by Hoshiumi—there's a beat of deafening silence, as if the referee himself cannot believe what he's seeing.</p><p>And then, there's nothing but <em>sound</em> in the next minute, the long <em>tweet</em> drowned out by screaming, crying, and whooping.</p><p>Atsumu jumps onto his back—never mind the fact that he was more than ten centimeters taller—and crushed him between his arms, yelling out things that Hinata could barely pick out among the roar of the crowd. Bokuto joins, then Meian and Inunaki—Atsumu calls out to Sakusa, but the latter simply holds up a middle finger—and then Hinata topples onto the ground, lost in his teammates' bodies and laughter, not realizing he's crying until Atsumu's hand accidentally catches his cheek and comes away wet.</p><p>It takes another second for them to untangle, another to shake the Adlers' hands—Kageyama does not look pissed at all about losing, which makes Hinata think they <em>really</em> should talk after the match—then the referee, and the crowd, who is chanting, "Ninja Shouyou!" at him when he bows.</p><p>Hinata looks up, and doesn't have to try to find familiar faces among the crowd. Tsukishima is the easiest to spot, a mop of blonde hair and freakishly tall, with Yamaguchi and Yachi, their former third years, sitting just a bit further, the Tanakas—the male one crying profusely—in the upper tribune, waving their hands proudly, even the Little Giant, hair longer and looking a bit like a mess, sitting next to—</p><p>"<em>Keiji</em>!"</p><p>Hinata's head snaps to the left.</p><p>There's no way Akaashi is able to hear him with the way the crowd is going crazy—Atsumu's taking selfies with the female fans, and Hinata has a truly terrifying moment where he imagines Atsumu and the grand king in the same room—but Akaashi pushes through the crowd, running down the stands as if Bokuto’s voice is a siren call. Hinata's pretty sure Akaashi smacks a couple people in the face as he does so.</p><p>Akaashi's changed, Hinata notes. Not only the hair and the glasses, but his whole demeanor softens. What's surprising is the way he smiles, easy and open, as if something in the last five years erodes away at every worrisome thought he has in his head, and fills it only with the thoughts of a shining star. Happiness, Hinata decides, is a good look on him.</p><p>"Keiji!" Bokuto's yelling again, louder this time. "Keiji, Keiji—"</p><p>And then, with the practiced ease of someone who has imagined and done it a hundred times, Bokuto plucks Akaashi out of the stands and lifts him up. Effortless and gleeful, Bokuto says again, "<em>Keiji</em>!" It’s almost like Hinata can see the hearts in his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, Bokuto-san?"</p><p>"I won the game," Bokuto says, breathless.</p><p>"You did," Akaashi agrees, cups Bokuto's cheeks between his hands. "You did so good, Bokuto-san."</p><p>"So that means you'll marry me, right?"</p><p>Akaashi pauses.</p><p><em>Oh, no,</em> Hinata thinks.</p><p>By now, the crowd's died down a bit. It seems that the front rows have all caught on that something important is unraveling right in front of them, shushing each other to give the couple a moment of silence.</p><p>The rest of the team notices, and promptly stops everything that they're doing. Meian's black marker is hovering a few inches off the t-shirt he hasn't signed. Atsumu gawks.</p><p>Akaashi's face reddens to the tops of his ears.</p><p>Bokuto slowly sets Akaashi down. He looks, for the first time since Hinata knows him, terrified beyond belief.</p><p>"What do you mean, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asks, quiet—Hinata's standing within earshot still, but he wonders if he should move away, give them privacy. But they're also in the middle of the court, with thousands of people watching here and at home, probably live-tweeting, and Hinata also feels kind of unable to move with the anticipation. He's holding his breath.</p><p>"You said..." Bokuto begins. "Three days ago, before this match? I asked you to marry me, and you said you would if I win this match..."</p><p>Bokuto, with all his six foot three of pure corded muscle and biceps that can probably snap an apple in two, looks down at Akaashi like a kicked puppy.</p><p><em>Oh, no</em>, Hinata thinks again.</p><p>"I—I said that?" Akaashi sounds astonished.</p><p>"You did!" Bokuto says, half a whine, half near tears. "Every time I asked you, you'd laugh it off and treat it like I wasn't being serious..."</p><p>"Wait, Bokuto-san..."</p><p>"Are you—" Bokuto stutters, and Hinata thinks, <em>oh, no</em> for the third time today. "Do you not want to marry me?"</p><p>Akaashi looks down.</p><p>"Bokuto-san—"</p><p>"It's fine!" Bokuto yells out. His body language tells Hinata that it is most definitely not fine. "It's fine if you don't want to, it's really fine, I'm sorry that I've put you on the spot like this—oh my God, you probably feel so humiliated right now, Keiji, I'm so sorry—"</p><p>"Bo—"</p><p>"You know what, why don't we, uh, go—"</p><p>"Koutarou!"</p><p>Bokuto blinks, as if it's the first time Akaashi has said his given name. Hinata's hit with the realization that it probably is.</p><p>Akaashi looks up, and <em>oh, no,</em> he's crying. His glasses are all fogged up with it.</p><p>"I—I thought you were joking," Akaashi confesses.</p><p>Bokuto's mouth is agape. "<em>Joking</em>?" he half-shrieks, sounding almost hysterical. "Why would I joke about marrying you? I wanna marry you for real, Keiji!"</p><p>"I don't know!" Akaashi wipes at his eyes, his glasses pushed up to his forehead. "I didn't think you were being serious, because I'm—well, I'm—" he cuts off, gesturing to all of himself, "and you're—<em>you</em>—" more wild gestures at Bokuto, "and you didn't have a ring! How—how was I supposed to—"</p><p>"Oh my God, I should've done it with the ring," Bokuto slaps his forehead, like it's the first time he even thought of it. Hinata wonders idly if Bokuto even has the ring, and decides to give Bokuto more credit. "I had it, Keiji! It's in my bag! I wanted to go back and take it out, but then I saw you and I was just—well," he scratches the back of his head, bashful. "I didn't want to wait." The last part is said so softly, Hinata feels almost like he's intruding.</p><p>Akaashi is crying.</p><p>And Bokuto gets down on one knee.</p><p>"Keiji," Bokuto starts. "I seriously want to marry you. If you say yes, I will run up to the locker room right now and fetch you the ring."</p><p>He takes Akaashi's hands in his.</p><p>"Akaashi Keiji," Bokuto says, and if something can be described as reverence, then it's the way Bokuto says his name. "You know me best, better than myself. You took on the job of taking care of me before I even thought to do the same for you, and you continue to do that, even when you don't have to. The person that I am today, it's all thanks to you."</p><p>"It's not all me," Akaashi mumbles.</p><p>"So, I'm asking you very seriously, will you marry me?" Bokuto asks.</p><p>Akaashi nods. "A hundred twenty percent," he says, "yes."</p><p>Bokuto hoots, overjoyed, scoops Akaashi into his arms and kisses him like they're at the end of a movie. The silence is broken by whoops and cheers, whistles as Bokuto <em>dips</em> Akaashi mid-kiss, only pausing to say, "Wait, should I go get the ring?"</p><p>"Don't you dare, Koutarou."</p><p>They kiss and kiss, and Hinata releases the breath he's been holding.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Trends for you</strong>
</p><p>MSBY Black Jackals</p><p>Bokuto Koutarou</p><p>Happy Birthday Yoongi</p><p>Zombie Knight Zom'Bish</p><p>#WheresTheRing</p><p>Ninja Shouyou</p><p>*</p><p><strong>Bokuto Koutarou </strong> <span class="u">@bokkun_official</span></p><p>HEY HEY HEY!!!! THE RING IS HERE!!!!! #WheresTheRing</p><p>[picture attached: Akaashi Keiji, hand over his face, a simple white-gold band around the ring finger, glinting under the flash]</p><p>
  <strong>128 replies | 899 retweets | 3,289 likes</strong>
</p><p><strong>Ninja Shouyou</strong> <span class="u">@hinatamsby</span></p><p>
  <em>in reply to <span class="u">@bokkun_official</span></em>
</p><p>CONGRATULATIONS BOKUTO-SAN!!!!!!!!</p><p><strong>Ninja Shouyou</strong> <span class="u">@hinatamsby</span></p><p>
  <em>in reply to <span class="u">@hinatamsby</span></em>
</p><p>***BOKUTO-SANS!!!!!!!!</p><p><strong>TOKYO FRANCHISE COMING SOON</strong> <span class="u">@OnigiriMiya</span></p><p>
  <em>in reply to <span class="u">@bokkun_official</span></em>
</p><p>Congratulations! In celebration of your historic engagement, please DM us so we can send you a free membership code with a 25% discount on every fourth purchase!</p><p><strong>Miya Atsumu</strong> <span class="u">@settermiya</span></p><p>
  <em>in reply to <span class="u">@OnigiriMiya</span></em>
</p><p>using a friend's joyous moment as an opportunity to get clout???? how devious of u</p><p><strong>Bokuto Koutarou</strong> <span class="u">@bokkun_official</span></p><p>
  <em>in reply to <span class="u">@OnigiriMiya and @settermiya</span></em>
</p><p>DONT LISTEN TO TSUM-TSUM MYAA-SAM KEIJI SAID HE'D GLADLY ACCEPT ALL UR ONIGIRI (PS. WE DM'D U ALRD!!!)</p><p><strong>Miya Osamu</strong> <span class="u">@bettermiya</span></p><p>
  <em>in reply to <span class="u">@bokkun_official @OnigiriMiya and @settermiya</span></em>
</p><p>This is why you're not the better Miya</p><p><strong>Miya Atsumu</strong> <span class="u">@settermiya</span></p><p>
  <em>in reply to <span class="u">@bettermiya</span></em>
</p><p>SHUT UP</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter is so full of bokuaka married content today and i just?? *heart eyes*</p><p>fun fact: osamu beats atsumu to the username 'bettermiya' and atsumu holds a forever grudge about it</p><p>talk to me abt these dorks on my <a href="https://twitter.com/tinysriasih">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>